Re-Taken
by loopylou992
Summary: Edward and Bella's lives are slowly returning to normal after the events of Taken, but it's the calm before a large, impending storm which is heading straight for them. There are still people out there who blame Edward for what happened, and want to see him suffer. Will they make it out together and alive? Will Edward survive being Re-Taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Life had been slowly getting back to normal in the six months I had been free from the grip of that monster. It gave me some comfort, knowing he was facing serious charges and would never be free again. It was reassuring, but I still expected the worst to happen. Laurent assured me Bella and I were safe, but as much as I trusted him there was still that nagging doubt had settled itself in the back of my mind and taken root there, growing stronger with each day. Because of this, I'd hardly left the apartment lately. I insisted when Bella went anywhere she took one of Emmett's guys with her. She hated it, telling me I was treating her like a child, but deep down I knew she understood my intentions came from a place of love. If I was honest, I was terrified of losing her.

I suffered from night terrors. Waking up screaming in the middle of the night, my body covered in a soft sheen of sweat, my chest heaving while my heart pounded like a jackhammer. The sights I saw during these events, even though not real, terrified me. They varied from seeing my father's lifeless body laying at my feet, following us fighting while a crowd bayed for pouring from the wounds I'd inflicted. In others I was fighting for my life against a faceless stranger, before finally being overcome by their superior strength. My life ending as my head twisted to the side as he snapped my neck like a twig as my lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Bella was there for me every step of the way. She held me tightly while I sobbed uncontrollably in her arms, gasping desperately for breath. She always told me it was going to be okay, how she loved me no matter what. I never understood quite how she could still love me, given the fact I was clearly some kind of monster, but she did. Her love for me was a candle in the darkest of days and nights, she was a beacon of hope guiding me home.

The date was set for Aro's trial it was three weeks from now. I was set to be a witness, which I wasn't looking forward to. The thought of being anywhere near that monster made my blood run cold. Knowing I would have to face him in an open courtroom after everything he'd done to me. I'd been working with a therapist, focusing on coping techniques in readiness. I was afraid I'd break down on the stand at the mere sight of him. I also knew he had to be locked up, away from society for the rest of his miserable life and I would be instrumental in that. He'd taken me to hell and back and enjoyed every single moment of it. His grand finale was when tried to force me to kill my own father, to my great shame, I almost did. How Carlisle had forgiven me for that, was beyond me. The love and compassion he showed me was unquestioning and unreserved. I would never be able to thank him for it as long as I lived.

My family never spoke of those dark days, even though it was like having a huge pink elephant in the room at times. Occasionally Carlisle would wince when he got up too quickly, and I knew it was from the beating either I, or Aro's thugs handed down to him. Either way, it was my fault. It took some time, but finally they stopped looking at me with pity and started treating me like a man again. I was damn sure Bella had something to do I with that, but she never said anything to me. Another way she supported me.

Tonight was a big night for us, it was Esme's birthday. She'd booked a table for the whole family to have dinner together. I tried to get out of it, saying I wasn't sure we'd be able to make it, but she simply gave me her well practiced 'mom look', and I backed down and agreed instantly. Even though my heart really wasn't in it, there was no point fighting her. This is how we found ourselves dressed up for a night out. It felt strange wearing something other than sweats and t-shirt, my recent clothing of choice, but I had to make the effort. Bella had encouraged me and after we'd talked things through we decided to go the lake house for a few days straight afterwards. It was strange as so much happened there, I was worried it would bring back those bad memories. I'd told Bella and my family the truth while there last time. But, given the fact Bella and I saved and strengthened our relationship there, it felt right to go there, just us two. In the back of my mind, I knew what I wanted to do next, I wanted to ask her to marry me, to spend the rest of her life with me. Not because I was broken and she was the glue holding my fragile psyche together like so many would think, but because I loved her and never wanted to let her go. If the nightmare I'd endured had taught me anything, it was that.

All the way through dinner, I was on edge and physically flinched everytime someone came near the table. I didn't know what I was expecting to happen. I mean it wasn't like someone was going to come in and abduct me out of a crowded restaurant, but then again I hadn't expected to be snatched off the street It was just all part of the PTSD my therapist said I would experience for some time. No matter how irrational I knew these fears to be, I still felt that something could easily happen. Being around large groups of people I didn't know made me even more nervous, plus I didn't want to let Bella out of my sight. Ever since the day I thought she'd died at the cultural center at the hands of James, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. It was nearly enough to push me over the edge of my already frayed sanity. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to her.

I freaked out when Bella went to the restroom and was gone for too long, I went to find her in a blind panic. Not realizing I was being followed by my brother, Emmett. He scared me half to death when he placed his hand on my shoulder just outside the restrooms. I panicked, despite his larger build I turned around and pinned him to the wall with my arm across his neck.

"Holy shit bro." He gasped.

I could see the concern in his eyes and I moved my arm, feeling sick at how easily I had turned on someone I cared for. I dashed into the bathroom before locking a stall door behind me. As I stood there with my back pressed against it, my breathing was heavy. I heard the main door open and knew it was Emmett following me.

"Edward?" He called out. "Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

I slid down the door ending up sitting on the floor, my back still firmly pressed against the door, head resting against my knees. "Go away." I uttered.

"No. Not this time," he replied in a soft and gentle voice. "Talk to me, I'm here for you."

I couldn't speak, words stuck in my throat. How could I tell him of the terror that had spiked in me when he touched me, how I feared, maybe irrationally that it was someone coming to take me away again.

"Do you want me to get mom or dad?"

"No! Please Emmett, just leave me alone, I'm okay." I lied.

I heard a snort from the other side of the door. "Yeah, right, and I'm a prima ballerina. Look, Edward, you're not fine and I want to help. I know you're struggling with what happened, hell, anyone would be after going through what you did. But you're safe now. He's locked up and so are his cronies. No one is gonna hurt you, or Bella. Not if I have anything to do with it. Paul said there's been nothing out of the ordinary happen around Bella. Things are okay, if someone was going to come after you, either of you, they would've made a move by now with the trial looming."

Even though he kept his voice low, I could hear how hard it was for him to keep calm. Bella being hurt at the hands of James infuriated him. He loved her like a sister, and told me he wished James was alive, purely so he could rip him limb from limb for what he'd done. How he managed to keep his calm with me after what I did to Carlisle was beyond me. It was like no one blamed me, they understood on a level I didn't, I did what I had to survive. Of course, Esme was seriously pissed at Carlisle for goading me like he had done while we were both facing death at the hands of that monster. Deep down I knew she was relieved he was okay and were both safe.

A soft knock came on the door, "Edward, are you okay in there? Talk to me."

I then realized I'd zoned out, retreating into my own world. As I heard more concerned voices, and they were told to leave by Emmett. Then came the one voice who would always be able to reach and ground me pulling me back from wherever I retreated to. The woman I loved more than my own life, and who I would do anything to protect. Bella.

"Edward, open the door, please? Let me in baby. It's only me and Emmett. You're safe, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Slowly I got to my feet and slid the bolt back on the door before opening it and coming face to face with Bella. There was a look of anguish on her face, it broke me knowing I'd put it there. I opened my arms to embrace her, knowing only her touch would make it all okay. She stepped to me and I wrapped them around her, holding her to me as if that action alone could keep her safe. I knew it couldn't, but right now it was all I had.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." She whispered against my chest as she tucked her head beneath my chin.

Only when I spoke did I realize I'd been crying. "You were gone for so long, I thought..." The words refused to come out of my mouth, I was afraid to give them form.

"I'm sorry baby, I bumped into Angela from work. We got chatting in the ladies room, I didn't realize we'd been so long until Esme came in looking for me. I'm sorry," The words were rushed as she tried to reassure me.

"You're safe, that's all that matters." I croaked out. My eyes found Emmett's, he was standing, watching our embrace and looked uncomfortable, I smiled at him in an attempt to let him know everything was okay. He got the message and motioned to the door, indicating he would be outside, I nodded.

We stood there, holding one another, not wanting to break contact, or end the moment. All that mattered was Bella was okay, she was in my arms where she belonged. After a few minutes I pulled away. "We should go back, I think I scared them.".

Bella smiled at me, "You did, I'm also thinking Emmett got a shock. He said you pinned him against the wall. He sounded quite impressed you managed it, as am I, he's a big guy."

I smiled at her, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Survival instinct. Nothing more."

She palmed my face. "I know baby. But that's all behind you now. We have a wonderful future to look forward to, together." She took my hand in hers, leading me out of the bathroom and back to our family who were sat around the table in animated conversation. As we retook our seats, Carlisle smiled at me, knowingly. I mouthed to Emmett."Sorry." He just grinned and nodded his acceptance. Bella placed her hand on my thigh, rubbing it in reassurance, like always her touch calmed and soothed me. Even if at times it was hard for me to believe I was free, we were safe and together we could face anything.

Once dinner was over we said our goodbyes and prepared to head out of town. Carlisle pulled me to one side, asking me to check in with him once we got there. I promised him we would and with that, we left.

The roads were fairly quiet, it was nice to drive in relative silence. Bella rested her head back and closed her eyes, allowing me to just drive. I was aware of everything around me so I noticed when a set of headlights suddenly appeared behind us, before they slowed down and backed off, but remained following. I instantly became suspicious, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, my heart pounded a little quicker in my chest as I watched them. I slowed down, they would also slow, when I sped up, they would do the same. Always keeping a distance behind us, just far enough for me not be able to make out who the driver was. Once we were away from the main built up areas I knew I had to either confront them, or get away. Either way it would prove they were following us. Bella stirred in her sleep next to me and I gently shook her awake.

"Babe, I don't want you to panic, but I think we are being followed." For some reason I was whispering despite it only being us in the car.

"What!" She turned in her seat to see what I was talking about. Sure enough the SUV was still there. "Who is it?"

"I dunno, but I sure as hell intend to find out." I growled. "Just make sure you're buckled in tight, and hold on, it's gonna be a bit bumpy. If anything happens to me, I want you to run." She went to interrupt me, but I cut her off. "Bella, I need you to be safe and raise the alarm. I'll protect you with my life, but you can't think about me. Run. You hear me? Don't look back, just get as far away as possible, promise?"

She nodded her head in agreement and I could see how scared she was as tears filled her eyes. I took hold of her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips, I whispered. "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you too Edward." Her voice wavered.

I let go of her hand and put both mine firmly back on the steering wheel as I prepared to make a move.

"I'm ready." Bella whispered, telling me I could put my plan into action. We were now on the long, straight road to my parents place, there were very few houses on this part of the journey, but lots of side roads that led into the national park which hugged the shoreline. I took a deep breath while looking for one of the service roads I knew were there. When I saw one, I turned the wheel sharply. The car skidded to the side and Bella screamed as she clung on the handle above the door. I wanted to tell her we were safe, after all we were in my Volvo, one of the safest cars on the road.

The road was bumpy and winding, I thought for a moment we'd lost the person following us, Then in the distance behind us I made out headlights following.

"Shit!" I cursed, hitting the wheel hard before pressing my foot down on the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward. Bella let out a small whimper at my side, but I couldn't respond, my full attention was required to drive and not crash. The headlights were beginning to gain on us when I saw a smaller road to the right, I took the turn quickly, hoping they wouldn't catch us back up. I needed time to think and any additional distance between us would give me that. Then I hit the brake pedal, bringing the car to a screeching halt, killing the engine.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward?" Bella screamed at me.

I unbuckled my seatbelt before I got out of the car running to her side and unfastening hers before dragging her from the vehicle. "Hide. In the trees. Don't make a sound no matter what happens. When they find me, which they will, I won't fight, I'll go with them willingly. I want you to run. Don't stop, don't look back. Just get outta here, it's me they want."

Bella began to sob. "I can't lose you again, I won't." She clawed at my shirt.

"Baby you won't lose me, I'll always find my way back to you, I promise. Now, get behind those trees and no matter what you see or hear, don't come out. If they don't take the car, the keys are still in the ignition. Wait for them to leave, then drive slowly to the nearest police station and call Carlisle and Emmett, okay? Let them know what happened. They'll protect you."

She kissed me with tears streaming down her face, before she turned toward the trees, the headlights from the vehicle following us getting closer. I'd bought us these precious few minutes, but it seemed nothing more than that. I pulled her back and kissed her for what I thought could be the last time before pushing her away. Without words, she understood and took off, running away from me. Once she was out of sight I walked calmly to the front of my car and knelt on the ground, my hands behind my head, fingers intertwined. If they wanted me so badly, I wasn't going to put up a fight. This time I needed to have my wits about me, to give Bella the best chance of getting away from them and to safety.

As the vehicle got closer the headlights flooded over me and I heard the sound of tires skidding on the ground. This was it. The moment I'd been dreading and always knew would come. It was just a matter of time. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I closed my eyes took myself mentally to another place and time. My safe haven where I hadn't been in several long months, the place inside my head I went to escape when I was held in Volterra. I could hear the SUV doors open and close, then footsteps getting closer to me. The feeling of someone grabbing hold of my arm, pulling me to my feet, turning my body to face them.

"What the fuck is going on? What are you doing!" A voice shouted at me, "Where's Bella?"

I opened my eyes and looked into their face, unable to make out who they were thanks to the headlights blinding me. I felt sick they knew her name. "Somewhere you'll, never find her you bastard!" I spat at the person who was hidden in shadows.

"Edward, stop this. I need to know what happened here." He spoke again.

"Nothing happened here, except me giving you what you want. Me. Take me, forget about her, she's not important to you."

"What the fuck do you mean she's not important? I have to find her." He said the last part almost to himself but I heard the words. The threat he clearly made was like a red rag to a bull. My hand unlocked from the back of my head and without any thought for my own safety I pulled my fist back and punched him. It seemed to catch him off guard and he fell to the ground. I was on him in an instant, and I managed to land another round of punches before he landed a couple himself, knocking me off balance and onto the ground. I fought him hard, but he was stronger than me and soon he had my wrists securely in his hand.

"Edward, calm the fuck down will you. I'm not here to hurt you." Then I realized, I knew his voice. Now he was out of the shadows I recognized him. It was Paul, one of Emmett's men, the one who'd been looking out for us.

"Paul!" I gasped. '"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He let me go, slowly getting to his feet. "Looking after you, or I'm supposed to be." He indicated to the car. "Doesn't look like I'm doing very well at that though does it. Shit, Emmett is gonna fire my ass for this."

I shook my head. "He won't. I'll explain, he knows I'm super conscious about things like this. I'm surprised he sent you to follow me and... Shit, Bella!" I turned to the trees where I'd told her to run. "Bella! It's okay, you can come out now." I called, hoping she hadn't gone too far, but there was no response. This was not good. If she'd taken off, she could be anywhere. I ran toward where I'd seen her last. "Bella? It's okay, it was only Paul. It's nothing to worry about." I pushed through the undergrowth and began to panic more. Where was she? I went deeper into the trees, calling out her name, but nothing came back. I pulled out my cell phone to find I had no service, shit! How was I supposed to find her out here? Standing still I listened, waiting to hear the tell-tale snap of a branch, something, anything that would tell me where she was headed. Then I heard a small whimper to my left, it was all I needed to tell me where she was. Rushing toward it, I found her huddled on the ground, head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. As I approached her I reached out to touch her and was shocked when she reacted by looking up at me, her hand outstretched a pocket knife in it. Where the hell had she got that from? Her eyes were filled with tears, terror clearly etched on her face.

"Bella, it's okay." I said to soothe her, as I held my hands out to show her it was only me. "We're safe, I promise."

She began to cry properly as she stared at me. The knife dropping from her shaking hand. I got down on my knees before her, taking her trembling body in my arms. Then I heard a sound that made me feel sick. It was the unmistakable sound of a gun being primed, followed by the coldness of the muzzle as it pressed against my temple. It was quickly followed my a hand on my shoulder as I was pushed to my knees. A voice told me. "Don't try anything. Hands in the air," Looking into Bella's eyes. I could see real fear in them, and then from the darkness a gun appeared at the side of her head. There was nothing I could do given the situation other than comply. I raised my hands as instructed, only to have then roughly pulled behind my back and secured with what felt like plastic cable ties which bit into the skin causing me to wince slightly. Through this I never took my eyes from Bella as I tried to tell her it with my eyes it would okay, even though I knew nothing of the sort.

I could only watch as she was pulled to her feet, her hands also bound, but hers were in front of her body. The gun was placed back at her head and only then I saw who was holding it, Paul. My heart sank, he was supposed to be protecting Bella and I, not holding a gun to her head. I didn't understand what was happening, only minutes before he'd been concerned about us. Then the proverbial penny dropped. He wanted her as leverage to make me compliant for whatever was to happen next, even though I'd given him no reason to believe I wouldn't be. I hated him in that moment and wanted him dead.

"Paul, please let her go. I'm assuming it's me you want. Bella isn't part of this, she never was."

He smiled at me. "You're right. It is you I want, but her? She's valuable insurance. See I've heard about you and your single minded determination to get back to her. Having her with us will ensure you do just as I say, otherwise I might have to kill her, slowly, while you watch."

"You bastard." I growled. "I'll kill you for this."

He laughed. "You'll have to get free first, and this time there are no second chances, there is no insider willing to help you. You're truly are alone." He sneered, turning toward me. Of course, he couldn't see what I could, which was Bella, finding her feet and looking around for an escape route. I needed to keep him distracted.

"Whatever you're being paid, I'll double it, triple it even, Just let us go. I won't say anything to anyone. You can vanish into the night like this never happened. Emmett will be none the wiser. I promise."

He was right in front of me now, and Bella was ready to run. All I could do was pray she would make it far enough away for them not to find her. She moved slowly, taking small steps away from us so as not to be noticed and it seemed to be working.

"Whatever you want, name your price and it's yours." I had to keep his attention fixed on me until Bella was far enough away.

"You don't get it do you? For someone so smart, you really are dumb at times." Paul mocked. "This isn't about money, it's more than that for me. But you'll see soon enough." He then turned around and saw Bella had gone, he gripped the front of my jacket, pulling me to him. "Where the fuck did she go?"

I laughed, refusing to answer, which only served to wind him up. "Fucking tell me Cullen or when I find her, she will pay in the most horrible of ways." He threw me to the ground. Turning to the trees he called out. "Bella, come back or I swear to God, I'll put a bullet in his head right here, right now,"

I wanted to distract him, and let Bella know it was okay to keep running so I shouted out, "He won't Bella, he needs me alive. Run!"

Paul turned to the man stood behind him. "Watch him, if he tries anything, shoot him. I'm going after her."

I was back on my knees, gun at my head and all I could do was listen to the sound of Paul lumbering through the trees in search of Bella. It felt like forever before I heard a scream which pierced the night air and shattered my heart. It was quickly followed by the sound of a single gun shot ringing out. An eternity passed before his tall frame appeared before me, he was alone. My heart sank and I fell forward, my head resting on the ground as I sobbed uncontrollably. I was only vaguely aware of being pulled to my feet and hearing Paul and the man talk.

"Time to move out, we have to get going."

My feet were useless and they all but dragged me across the uneven ground to a black van that was waiting for us.

"Take him, I have some loose ends to tie up." Paul barked. As I was bundled into the back of a van and ready to face an uncertain future. Who was waiting for me, I had no clue. Once again, I was alone.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This was written and what will become the first two chapters donated to Fandom for LLS. Thanks to everyone who supported this fantastic cause, I am proud to say this was my fourth year donating a piece and hopefully will continue to do so in the future. I have to thank Leigh Warner for pre-reading, Chocl8lip for her beta skills and Dorchester for the amazing banner.

Coming back to this story was both a hard and easy decision. SO many of you wanted more from this, and in a way, I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to them just yet either. Taken was my first fanfiction and I still have a rather large soft spot for it. I was going to wait until I had the whole thing written, but after a chat with a good friend Nicole, she told me to post it - so I hope you don't mind waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Once the doors were closed I began to panic. The darkness was too much, plus I could hear Bella's scream replaying in my head as it pierced the silence of the woods, then the gunshot which followed. I blamed myself, I'd told her to run, to get as far away as possible. I never expected her to be killed.

My mind was racing, was there any point in me trying to survive this? How could I live, knowing my own reason for living through the hell I'd previous endured, was gone from my life. There seemed no point in continuing anymore, the first chance I got I would force their hand. Knowing what the outcome would be. Soon I would be reunited with Bella once again and this time nothing and no one would separate us.

I was making my plans, and knowing I would have to pick my moment, just then the rear doors were opened. I expected someone to come inside and drug me as had happened previously, but instead I was greeted by a sight that almost stopped my heart. Paul was holding Bella with a knife pressed against her throat. "Bella!" I gasped.

Paul smiled at me. "Yeah, seems taking a pot shot at her brought her to her senses." The knife pressed harder against the skin as I could see her wince in pain. "Although I do think I might've been only a little off target." My eyes scanned her, but I couldn't see any obvious injuries. "Now, get in the back like a good girl, and no messing around. No matter what you think, I won't hesitate to kill you if try to escape." He pushed Bella toward me and she fell forward, her hands still secured in front of her breaking her fall slightly. I was powerless to help. Once the doors were closed I edged closer to her.

"Bella, I thought you were..." I couldn't say the words, they hurt too much. "Are you hurt?"

She began to cry. "Yes, the shot grazed my arm. It hurts like hell. Why is he doing this? I thought Emmett trusted him, he's one of his guys, right?

"I don't know baby. He's clearly working for someone, but I don't know who." I tried to keep my voice calm, knowing she would be terrified. "Come over here, I can't move much." I couldn't hold her, or offer any form of comfort other than to let her know I was there. She crawled over to me and sat next to me, resting her head and hands on my chest. Just having her this close gave me some relief and I could only hope it was the same for her.

After travelling on the highway for some time, we suddenly were on a much bumpier road for causing us to be thrown about. It was uncomfortable, but we were together and right now that was important to me. The van seemed to slow down before it came to a complete stop. Bella whimpered at my side and gripped my shirt a little tighter. I whispered to her. "It's okay, I promise." The doors were flung open and a torch shone inside, blinding me slightly.

"No funny business, or remember what I said. I will kill you." Paul snapped, he then motioned for Bella to move toward him. She hestitated slightly, which caused him to reach forward and grab hold of her, dragging her away from me. She screamed, but the sound was soon drowned out by his hand over her mouth. I remained calm, reacting badly would only get us both hurt more and I needed us to be able to move for when we got chance to escape. Once he had Bella outside, another man took her from my sight and Paul motioned for me to move to him. "Slowly Edward, remember no funny business."

I simply nodded before I moved forward and stepped out of the van. We were at a closed up petrol station. Paul pushed me to kneel on the ground and I obeyed instantly. He then produced a cellphone from his pocket. "Now, you are going to call home, speak to your family and tell then you arrived safely, tell them you won't call again as you need time alone, just the two of you. You deviate from this, and I will kill you both. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Paul passed me the cell phone, and I could only listen as it rang out at the other end. Finally Carlisle answered.

"Edward, you made it to the house then. It's later than I expected you to get there, is everything okay?"

I closed my eyes, ready to lie to him. "Hi dad, yeah, we just took our time, no reason to rush."

He laughed. "Yeah, nice quiet roads do make it much more pleasurable I must admit. Was everything there? I know Esme called the housekeeping service to have them drop off what you would need."

"Thank her for us, it was nice to find all our old favorites waiting for us." I closed my eyes as I tried so very discreetly to drop a hint to Carlisle without it being too obvious. "We're gonna be out of reach for the next few days, Bella's gonna call Charlie tonight to wish him Happy Birthday for the weekend."

Carlisle seemed to pause, of course he knew it wasn't Charlie's birthday for another month, but he didn't question me further. "Okay, well give him our best wishes."

"I sure will. Dad. I'd better go, Bella is already giving me the evil eye for being on the phone for too long. I promised her it'd be just us for the next few days, no outside contact at all."

"Okay son, look after yourselves."

"I will. See you soon."

The phone was pulled away from me, a smug look was on Paul's face. "See, that wasn't so hard was it. I mean for you to lie to your family, it's becoming second nature to you."

I simply glared at him. He indicated I should get back inside the van, which I did, and Bella was forced back inside with me. The one thing reassuring me was no matter where we were being taken, we were still together. Paul stepped into the van and moved toward me, he produced a familiar item from his back pocket and leaned over me to administer a sedative which instantly made the world swim and fade around me. I feared for Bella, would they take her away from me. I felt her hands touching me as she tried to get me to focus on her. Her voice was the last thing I heard, her name the last thing to fall from my lips as once again I found myself spiralling into darkness.

My head hurt, along with every other part of my body. I tried to move but found myself unable to do so, Then it all came back to me. Paul following our car, the abduction, my phone call home. Bella, shit! I turned my head and couldn't see anything, it was so dark. My heart was pounding against my chest, and once I calmed myself, I felt someone touching my fingers from behind me, we seemed to be back to back with a large post separating us. I whispered into the darkness. "Bella?" The response was a muffled. "Edward."

I relaxed slightly knowing we were still together. "Bella, it's okay baby, I promise we will get out of here." I could hear her sobs through whatever she had in her mouth. I wanted to kill whoever had done this to her, I hoped they hadn't hurt, or drugged her. I doubted they would have done as she would be seen as a valuable asset, something to help keep in me in line and compliant. Bella always had been my Achilles heel, anyone who knew me would know that. I remember Aro using threats against her to keep me in my place. But this was not him, he was safely locked up and waiting for his trial to start. Wasn't he?

"Bella, I don't know what's happening or where we are, but I know if we are together I can get us both through this. Now I need to explain some things to you, and I need you to listen and understand, okay?"

She made a noise which sounded like agreement.

"I don't know who has us, but it has to be connected to Aro. No one else would come after us like this. I think it's something to do with the trial. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." It was hard to keep it together as hearing her cry was the hardest thing in the world, even worse knowing I couldn't do anything to help her right now. Her fingers squeezed mine, almost as if she was trying to tell me it was okay the only way she could. I squeezed her's back as I whispered. "I love you."

Just then, the door opened and light flooded the room. A figure appeared in the doorway and an unexpected voice filled the room. "Oh how pathetic. Such proclamations of love and devotion to a woman he seemed to care so little for last time we met."

The sound of stiletto heels on concrete reverberated around the room. The figure stood before me and I strained to see her face, unsure if I would even recognize it.

"Do you remember me Edward? I sure remember you, every last delicious inch of you and how good you made me feel during the night we had together."

I looked at her, amazed by how good she looked. "Heidi." I gasped. "But they said you were-"

"Dead. Yeah, well the one thing Aro never liked to do was get his hands really dirty. Always leaving it to someone else to finish off the jobs he didn't have the balls to do." She laughed to herself. "And he wonders why I looked elsewhere for satisfaction."

I watched as she walked out of my line of sight. "What do we have here? Looks to me like someone doesn't know how to look after herself, or her man from what I remember."

She must've removed Bella's gag as I heard her reply. "Fuck you, you bitch!" The noise which followed was the sound of a hand across Bella's face. I pulled against my restraints, desperate to comfort her.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again." Heidi spat before the sound of her heels clicking across the concrete sounded her exit.

Once the door was shut I shifted around, trying to turn to see if Bella was okay.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I was greeted with silence which made me panic slightly. "Bella, please let me know you're okay."

"I'm okay." She uttered "But that bitch will pay for that. First one is free, others she pays for."

I didn't know what to say to her, but it seemed Bella had more to say. "I cannot believe you fucked her. I mean, what did you see in her?"

"Bella, let's not do this right now."

"No, let's do this now. It seems to be the perfect time and place." She retorted. "That was who you fucked, she was the reason for all the misery you went through, that I went through while you were gone. I hope she was worth it."

"Please Bella." I whispered. "I thought we'd got past this."

"So did I. But seeing her. Seeing what you thought was worth throwing it all away for right in front of my eyes, it hurts Edward. I thought I'd put it all behind me, but being here, being confronted by her. How do you think that feels?"

I didn't know what to say to her, of course what she said was quite right. Knowing something had happened was one thing, but seeing it right in front of your face was something completely different, especially with everything we had gone through, to get some kind of relationship back from the ashes.

I couldn't say anything to her. All I could so was touch her, brushing my fingers against her skin, hoping it would offer her some comfort. I felt her flinch. "Don't touch me." Bella spat.

I withdrew my touch even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to touch her, to show her with actions how much she meant to me. I wanted to tell her I'd managed to get let my father know something was wrong, that maybe there was some hope this would be over soon.

The door opened and light flooded into the room we were in, it hurt my eyes and I squinted to be able to see but it didn't help. Only when they spoke did I recognize the voice of Paul.

"Aww are our lovebirds having some kind of tiff?" He mocked, before moving to crouch in front of me. "Seems the little lady hasn't forgiven you for what you did, but why should she." I glared at him, causing him to laugh darkly. "Maybe she needs a real man to look after her. One who won't betray her love. Maybe someone like me." I strained and fought against my bindings.

He then stood and moved round to where Bella was. I tried to turn my head to see what he was doing, but I couldn't.

"What do you think Bella. Would you like that? A real man who'll show you what being worshipped and adored actually means."

A shudder ran through me at his words, I could remember James making similar boasts about Bella and my skin crawled.

"Leave her alone! I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger one her." I hissed.

"Oh but Edward, it's not your choice to make. If Bella here decides she wants a real man, then you can't stop her. She's not your property to control or command." He retorted.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Bella spat. "I'm quite capable of making my own decisions."

Shit! Was she thinking about his offer? She couldn't be, she wouldn't do that to me. Would she?

"Oh Bella, seems you know a good thing when you see it. I always thought you and Biers were getting it on while lover boy here was gone." Paul teased.

"No!" I roared, remembering how I'd fought Riley, beating him senseless after his taunts about Bella.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it, and lady doesn't kiss and tell." Bella replied, her voice sounding calmer. "You certainly know how to give a girl something to think about."

I couldn't hear what was happening behind me, but it had gone quiet, almost too quiet. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath and some movement. I struggled to turn around, knowing it was futile, but I had to know. I reached out for Bella's hand, but she didn't respond. Then I heard it, the sound was unmistakable, the sound of a kiss.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave her alone, don't you touch her, I will fucking kill you!"

Paul laughed. "She wasn't fighting me off Edward, in fact. I think she quite enjoyed it, didn't you Bella?"

She didn't respond, but I could feel someone fumbling around near my hands, then I felt Bella's hands move away from mine.

"No! Please, don't touch her." I begged as I felt her body lose contact with mine, then I saw Paul step into my line of vision, holding Bella in front of him. Her hands were behind her back, I assumed he still had her restrained. I could still make out the fading mark from where Heidi had slapped her, mixed with the tear stains on her cheeks. I fought harder than before to get free, it hurt seeing his hands on her, knowing he was about to take her away from me and the fear of not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This was written for Fandom for LLS. Thanks to everyone who supported this fantastic cause, I am proud to say this was my fourth year donating a piece and hopefully will continue to do so in the future. I have to thank Leigh Warner for pre-reading, Chocl8lip for her beta skills and Dorchester for the amazing banner.

Thanks to those of you who put this on alert. Coming back to this story was both a hard and easy decision. SO many of you wanted more from this, and in a way, I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to them just yet either. Taken was my first fanfiction and I still have a rather large soft spot for it. I was going to wait until I had the whole thing written, but after a chat with a good friend Nicole, she told me to post it - so I hope you don't mind waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters - no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **EmPOV**

Last night was strange, I mean I know Edward is still on edge, but he knows my guys are there, watching over them to keep them safe. Plus that whack job is locked up and about to go on trial for what he'd done. It wasn't like anything was gonna happen to him on my watch. He just has to learn to trust me to keep them safe.

Turning over in bed, I pulled the sleeping form of Rose to me. I couldn't begin to comprehend what he'd been through. The thought of losing Rose terrified me, but I could never and would never admit it to anyone. After Edward and Bella left the restaurant last night I checked in with Paul. He was following them up to the lake house and was to stay there until I was sure they were both settled. His instructions from me were clear, stay close, but not to close the last thing I needed was Edward getting spooked, thinking they were being followed. This was time for them, just the two of them to relax and just be together. No hassle, no phone calls, nothing. In a strange way I envied them, being able to just head out there alone. Edward had been distracted in the week before he left, it was like he had something in his mind. I know he had the trial looming and sessions with a therapist to help him cope. He and Bella had become closer since he got back which surprised me. After hearing he'd cheated on her, I'd expected things to end between them. For Bella to walk away, but she didn't. Bella stood by my brother and offered him nothing but love and understanding. If it were me and Rose in their shoes, I'd be castrated for sure.

Rose snuggled into my arms, and buried her head against my chest. My nose was buried in her hair and I enjoyed the smell of her shampoo, it was soothing. If anyone asked about this, I'd deny it. But it made me feel like I was home.

I must've drifted back off to sleep as I was dragged from my slumber by the sound of the phone ringing. Without opening my eyes I groped around on the nightstand, trying to find the offending object, if only to stop it making such a racket while I was tying to sleep. Rose grumbled at my side, hiding further under the duvet, muttering expletives. Once I had the handset I answered the call.

"This better be good," I snarled,

"Good morning Emmett," Came the overly cheery voice of my father,

"Hey dad, it's early, why you calling?"

"Early? It's gone 8am."Dad chuckled down the phone. "That's not early for you."

I pulled the handset away from my ear to check he was telling me the truth, groaning as I realized he was right, groaning when I saw he was right.

"But it's Saturday, I'm allowed to lie in," I grumbled.

He laughed softly. "You are son, which is why I've left it until now to call." There was something in his voice which worried me, even though he tried to keep it hidden, I knew him too well. "Have you heard from Edward?"

I frowned. "No, I haven't. Come to think of it Paul hasn't been in touch either, and I told him to call me when they got there."

Dad sighed. "Edward called last night, but there is something wrong. It was later than I'd expected, something he said didn't make sense. I need to work it out, and I now can't reach him."

"Let me call Paul and Edward, and I'll get back to you okay?"

"Thanks son. I'm probably worrying over nothing, but you know what mom's like." I could still hear it in his voice. It wasn't just mom who was concerned, he was too.

I ended the call, getting out bed to as not to disturb rose anymore than I had already. She was stirring at the side of me so I leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Once I was out of the bedroom, I called Edward first. It rang, then went to voicemail. I left him a brief message asking him to call me. I then tried Bella's number, it too rang out before going to voicemail. It wouldn't be strange for this to happen, but it was for neither to answer their phones. I decide to call Paul.

He answered on the third ring. "Boss." He joked.

"Paul, you didn't check in last night, is everything okay?" I tried to keep calm.

"Yeah, sorry, it was really late when we arrived, they took their time getting up here and went the more scenic route, if you know what I mean." He chuckled at the end of his statement, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sounds like things are getting back to normal for them," I joked.

"Yeah, it was an interesting detour, that's for sure." There was humor in his voice.

"Well, as long as they got there safe. Carlisle's worried."

"Did he not call him last night? They're both okay, just chilling out relaxing. Enjoying the break I would guess, and not wanting to be disturbed if last night was anything to go by."

I groaned. "Okay, enough. Are you still up there?"

There was a pause, almost as if he was thinking about his answer. "Yeah, I'm close by, but not too close. Thought you'd appreciate the extra eyes on them."

Of course he was right, I was relieved he was there, keeping a watchful eye on them. "You know me too well, Paul." I laughed. "Look, when you get back into town, call me, okay? I'll make sure the extra work is worth your while."

"Whatever you say, boss," He joked.

With that, the call ended. I immediately called my dad to let him know things were okay, then I crawled back in bed with Rose and went back to sleep.

I woke to a loud banging somewhere close by, it didn't stop when I rolled over, pulling the duvet over my eyes. I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs as Rose grumbled. "Just answer the damn door will you." It took me about a minute to realize what she meant. It was someone banging on our door. Whoever this was was gonna get both barrels.

The noise didn't stop and I called out to say I was coming, but still the banging continued. Without stopping to check who it was, I pulled the door open and growled. "This had better be-"

I got no further as my dad pushed his way passed me and walked into the apartment. I followed him, rubbing the heel of my hand against my forehead. "Come on in why don't you." Any further joviality died right then and there, his face was ashen.

"It's Edward and Bella, something is seriously wrong. I think they're missing."

 **CPOV**

Standing there saying the words out loud made them real. The look on Emmett's face however gave me hope I was wrong.

"Slow down, dad. What do you mean missing?"

"I mean they're not at the lake house, there's no sign of them." I spoke slowly and calmly, even though I felt anything but. "When Edward called last night he said something about Charlie's birthday being next weekend. I had to wait to speak to Sue, to check the dates and I was sure it clashed with the trial dates. Sue confirmed it's not until next month. Why would he make such a huge mistake, there is no way Bella would let him get that wrong."

Emmett smiled at me. "I'm not saying your wrong, but with the pressure Edward's been under, he might've got confused. I spoke to Paul, he followed them there, he said they were safe." I watched as Emmett retrieved his cellphone and dialled. Cursing when there was no answer, before dialling again. He let out a growl when the call went unanswered,

"If you're calling Edward and Bella's cells, there's no point. They're switched off and have been for, well I have no idea." His eyes flashed to mine.

"They weren't earlier, I called them, they rang but didn't anwer so I left messages. I can't reach Paul either. His phone is never switched off."

Emmett began to pace the floor and I didn't know what to do to try and calm him. He then turned to me. "What's going on here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know son, I haven't spoken to your mom about this, I didn't want to worry her until I knew for sure."

"How do you know they aren't there?"

" I called the housekeeping service to go round. Edward's car is there, but they aren't. They haven't been inside and nothing has been touched in the house."

"What's going on?" Rose appeared from the bedroom. I mentally kicked myself for not checking we were alone. There was no point worrying her until neccessary.

"Nothing baby, dad just called round to see me." Emmett lied, placing a kiss on her lips but she wasn't so easily fooled.

"Don't call me baby, and don't lie to me. Now, I'll ask this again. What's going on?" Rose folded her arms across her chest.

I couldn't let him lie to her. "Rose, I don't want you to worry, but we can't reach Edward and Bella. They aren't at the house."

Her eyes filled with tears and Emmett put his arm around her. "It's okay, I'm going to find out what's going on. Paul is with them, I'm sure there's-"

She interrupted him, "If the next words out of your mouth are, "a reasonable explanation", I will slap you."

I chuckled at her up front attitude. "Rose, he just doesn't want you to worry until we know something for sure." I moved to her, taking her by the shoulders. "We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. Now, I need you to promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone. Not until we know the truth. Okay?"

She nodded at me. "I'll go make some coffee, I guess this is gonna be a long day."

After she'd left I turned to Emmett. "We have to find out what happened, and I don't want to tell your mom until I know anything. Can any of your guys head up there and look around?"

"No, I'm going. If anyone is going to look for Edward, it's gonna be me. I owe him that much." He let out a deep breath. "Should we call Laurent? Let him know what's happened?"

I thought about it before I answered. "No, we should wait until we know for sure. It could turn out to be nothing."

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, right, and if you thought that, you wouldn't be standing here now."

Of course, he was quite correct. I was clinging to the smallest glimmer of hope until the evidence told me there was none. Rose came in carrying mugs of coffee, which we took from her gratefully. She then excused herself to have a shower and get dressed. Leaving Emmett and me alone.

The silence was defeaning, neither of us seeming to know what to say to the other. Then Emmett's cellphone rang. He looked at me before he answered.

"Paul, thanks for calling me back. I know I asked you to stay up there, but some things come up and I need you back here."

I couldn't hear the words being said, but Paul was seemingly arguing with Emmett.

"I know, but I need you here. Edward is big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself." He was trying to keep the conversation serious, but not give him anything to cause him to worry.

His face screwed up in frustration and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Paul, remember who's the boss here. I need you back here, now I expect to see you in the office in two hours, okay?"

Paul clearly replied and Emmett seemed happy with the response. Putting his phone down on the coffee table once the call was over.

"He's coming back. I need to get to the office and be ready for him. Then when I'm done with him, I'm heading straight up there to look around for myself. I need to see it for myself."

I nodded, knowing that once Emmett had an idea in his mind, he wouldn't let it go. Hopefully in a couple of hours, Paul would be able to answer the questions Emmett had for him and put both our minds at rest. All we could do now was wait.

 **EmPOV**

Dad came with me to the office, even though I told him I would handle things with Paul. I didn't want to alarm him should there be anything wrong. My mood was ansty to say the least, I couldn't settle and kept calling both Edward and Bella's phones just incase they picked up. They didn't. Finally I told my dad to wait in another room so I could talk to him alone.

Paul arrived a little over the two hours I'd given him to get here. As he walked through the door, I sat back in my chair and watched him. His body language gave little away, but he was his usual confident self.

"Sorry, got stuck in some traffic on the way back." Paul smiled as he sat down opposite me. "So, what do you need me to do that's so urgent."

I stared at him. "The truth would be nice." I deadpanned.

"About what? I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Don't lie to me Paul. I know you're hiding something. No one can reach Edward or Bella and that's unusual. I've been told they've not been in the house." I kept the details brief.

His body language changed, it was barely noticeable but I saw it happen.

"Are you saying I'm lying when I tell you I saw them there? That they are fine?"

I let him speak, knowing if he was hiding something he wouldn't be able to hide it for too long.

"C'mon Emmett, how long have I worked for you? I was there, beside you the whole time he was missing before. Why would I lie to you about him being okay now? Do you think I'd put you or your family through that if I knew anything different?"

He seemed to be genuine. Had my father not told me about the mistake with Charlie's birthday and then not being able to contact them, I would've believed Paul's insistence they were okay. I needed to keep him onside while I checked things for myself.

After letting out a deep sigh, I spoke. "Look Paul, things are a bit tense around here, the trial is due to start soon and everyone is on edge. I don't know what to think."

"So, this was the reason you asked me back here, because you don't trust me." He looked pissed.

"I never said that, I just needed to speak to you about this face to face. If as you say everything is okay, then Edward will be in touch and there will be nothing to worry about. You have to understand, my parents are concerned and I have to put their minds at rest. Sorry if you think I've doubted you, it was never my intention." I stood up and walked around the desk. "Take the rest of the weekend off, you've done more than enough."

He stood, extending his hand to me. "Thanks. I'll be back in on Monday, okay?"

I nodded, retaking my seat behind my desk I watched as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Once I was sure he'd gone, I let out a cry as I swept my arm across the surface, sending the items on it to the floor. My dad walked into the room just as I stood and turned my desk over.

"Emmett, what did he say?" I heard his words, but my anger didn't ease. "Son, calm down and talk to me. Tell me what he said. I need to know and destroying your office isn't going to help anyone, is it?"

I felt his hands on me and I wanted to push him away, but he was, of course right.

"He's lying to me dad. I know it, but he was so convincing. I almost believed him. I don't know what to do about it." I was fighting back the tears at the thought of putting my brother in any danger when all I wanted to do was help him.

"Head up to the lake. See for yourself what's happening up there," Dad responded.

I nodded. "First, I have to make some phone calls, Paul needs to be watched just in case." I pulled my phone from my pocket, grateful it hadn't been on the desk. I called Liam, one of my longest serving employees, and a good friend. I told him I needed him to keep an eye on Paul, but to be discreet about it. I wanted to know where he went and who he spoke to. It would have to be enough, for now.

Dad waved me off as I set off for the lake and the house. He wanted to come with me, but I told him he needed to be here for mom. The drive up there was trouble free and the closer I got, the more concerned I got. But soon I would either have egg on my face and have to explain to Edward why I'd gate crashed their peaceful weekend, or I'd have more questions than I had answers for.

Pulling into the drive I saw Edward's car parked up, just as dad said. The car was dirty, there was mud sprayed up the side of the car which was strange as it was main roads all the way up here. The car was locked and I couldn't see anything unusual. As I walked up to the door my heart was in my mouth. I knocked on the door, waiting to see if they would answer. When it became apparent they wouldn't, I used a key to let myself inside.

"Hello? Anyone home." I called out. Just looking around I couldn't see a thing out of place. I knew Edward was organized, but this was too sterile. Making my way into the kitchen I saw the note from the housekeeping service still sat on the counter. It was the confirmation I needed. I dialled my dads number as I ran upstairs to check the bedrooms, already knowing what I would find.

"Emmett, any news?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah and it's not good. The cars here, but there is no sign of them. The note the house keeping service leave was still on the counter. I'm just checking the bedrooms now."

I opened and closed the bedroom doors, finding each room empty and unused. "They've not been here. "

Dad sighed. "You absolutely sure Emmett?"

"Yes! I know what an empty house looks like!" I snapped before instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"I know son, I know. I'm going to call Laurent, see what he can do to help. There has to be something."

"I want to rip Paul apart." I slammed my hand against the nearest wall, biting back the urge to swear as pain radiated through my hand.

"Son, it will solve nothing, please, don't do anything rash. I know you're concerned, but if you think Paul does know something, then violence won't get you the answers. We need them to be safe."

"You think they're safe right now? They could be anywhere, having anything done to them, and it's my fault. I couldn't protect them." I fought back tears, the feeling of my own failure cutting deep.

"Emmett, think about it. What is you rushing back here going to achieve? If you lay a finger on Paul-"

"It wouldn't be a finger." I interrupted.

Without responding, he just continued. "It will only end up with you being arrested, when you are needed the most. There is nothing you could've done about any of this. Right now we have no idea if they are actually in trouble. It could be something innocent, like they ditched Paul, and are checked into a hotel somewhere, just the two of them. You of all people know what that's like."

I felt a smile pulling at my lips, remembering how Rose and I would vanish for days at a time, checking into a hotel for lots and lots of hot sex.

Deep down though,we both knew he was clutching at straws, but he was right."I'll stay here. If I come back, I will rip Paul apart. I have some calls to make, see what Liam has to say. Let me know what Laurent says, okay?"

"Okay, son, take care."

"You, too, dad." With that, I ended the call. The house was empty, too empty. I didn't want to be here, but I didn't know where to go. All I could do was sit tight and wait for answers.

Liam told me there was nothing unusual about Paul's movements other than they'd been minimal. He'd returned to his apartment and not left. There'd been no visitors either. Something just didn't add up.

I went back outside and looked at Edward's car in closer detail. The mud covered the sides of the car as if they had been off road, but that didn't make sense. The only places on the route like that were the roads in the forest, and they would have no reason to go off road. Looking inside the car it looked like the seat had been moved. Edward was tall, so he needed it quite a way back, and the seat was close to the wheel. I smashed the window with my elbow and opened the door. I tried to sit in the seat and I couldn't get my legs in. I wondered if Bella had driven, it would explain the seat position, but looking at the passenger seat, it was level with the drivers. There was no way Edward would be able to sit in either seat.

I pressed the button to release the trunk and just as I feared, their bags were still inside. I debated calling dad back and letting him know, but I thought better of it.

What had happened to them, and who was behind this? I knew the answers wouldn't be easy to find, but all I wanted was my brother and Bella back, safe and sound.

There was nothing I could do here other than wait. It took everything I had not to jump in the car, drive hom and confront Paul. Dad was going to call me back once he'd spoken to Laurent, I just hoped it was possible to reach him. He'd helped Edward before, more than once and saved his life and my fathers in Volterra. I couldn't thank him enough for this, now we were asking him for his help again.

Walking out onto the decking at the rear of the house, I remembered the last time we were all here, how broken Edward had been, and how we'd fought. I loved my brother and would do anything to help and protect him. All I wanted was to know he was safe. The sun was setting over the lake, the last remnants of the day slowly giving way to the darkness of night. Another night they were possibly, maybe in the hands of people who wanted to hurt them. Edward, I knew could take care of himself, but if Bella was with him, then I had no idea what would happen. He would do anything to protect her,anything. Even laying down his own though worried me.

As I stood trying to make sense of these thoughts I heard the sounds of laughter and voices coming from the house next door. I didn't know the family who lived there too well, but I knew they were permanent residents and hoped they might've seen or heard something. It was a longshot, but right now it was all I had.

I walked to the fence separating us. "Hey, sorry to both you."

The man looked over and smiled. "Evening, can I help you? His wife moved behind him and their children stared at me. I knew he would be concerned by my sheer size and demeanor.

I smiled. "Evening, sir. Sorry to bother you. My parents own the place next door." I motioned with my thumb to the house. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen, you know them?"

His face softened slightly. "Yes, I know them. You must be Emmett, right?"

I nodded. " I'm Benjamin, and this is my wife,Tia." I shook his hand and nodded to his wife who smiled at me before ushering the children inside. "I'm sure I've seen you around the place before Sorry I didn't recognize you right away." He motioned for me to take a seat at their patio table. "You okay, son?"

I sighed, not sure what I should say to him, but guess he might've seen something strange. "Well, I came up here looking for my brother and his girlfriend but he's not here. His car is, but there is no sign of him."

"When was he due? There was some commotion in the early hours of this morning, sounded like car doors being opened and closed, there was some shouting and then tires screeching. By the time I got out of bed to look, they were gone and there was a car parked in your drive. I just assumed it was them arriving late."

"What time was this?" My senses were suddenly on full alert.

"I'd say around 2, 2.30 ish. It seemed a strange time for someone to arrive, but when I saw the car I guessed it was okay. I know your folks use the house as a second home."

"You didn't see anyone or hear anything else?" I was hoping he would.

Benjamin shook his head. "No, sorry." He must've seen the disspointment in my eyes. "Is everything okay? You look mighty worried.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened my mouth to tell him when my cellphone rang, there was no number displayed, but I anwered it anyway."

"Emmett Cullen."

"Good evening Emmett." Came the firm tone of Laurent. "It's Agent Sebine."

"Evening Laurent." I replied, not sure about using the full title he gave himself in front of Benjamin.

"Ah, you are somewhere you can't speak freely I assume." Maybe with your neighbors?" I could hear him smiling down the phone.

"How did you know that?" I stood up and looked around, not that I would be able to see him if he was out front. "Are you here?"

"Yes. Look to the shoreline."

I turned around and sure enough, standing about twenty feet away was Laurent. He casually raised his hand to wave at me. "Now, am I going to stand here all night, or are you going to come to the house so we can talk?"

"On my way." I replied, ending the call.

I turned to Benjamin. " I have to go, someone who might be able to help has just arrived. I pulled one of my business cards from my wallet. "If you think of anything, or you see anything strange, call me. Please?"

Benjamin nodded. "Sure thing, Emmett. I'm sure he will turn up."

I nodded, wishing I shared his confidence, but knowing deep down it wasn't going to be this easy.

As I walked back to the house, I was shocked to see Laurent inside, sitting on the couch. "How did you-"

"Get inside? It was easy. You left the door open, and also Edward's car. For someone who works in security, you were awfully relaxed about it here."

Letting out a groan I threw myself into one of the armchairs. "Shit man! I've gor a lot on my mind, you know with not knowing where my brother and Bella are, his car being here and it just all being wrong. Oh and add to that the fact that one of my own men, someone I thought was a friend, straight out lied to me about Edward being safe. You see what my problem is?"

He nodded. "I understand the pressure you must be under Emmett, that's why I made my presence known when I could just've easily waited for you to come home and surprised you." He stared at me for a few minutes. "You can't be so reckless. If as you suspect, Edward and Bella have been taken, then who is to say they won't come for you, or Rose-"

I was on my feet in a flash. "If those bastards touch one hair on her head."

Laurent stood before me, taking firm hold of my shoulders. "They won't. She's gone to stay with your parents who have a security detail in place."

"So did my brother," I scoffed.

"Yes, but your men aren't ordered to shoot first and ask questions later, are they?"

I looked at him, shocked.

"Until we have them back safe and sound, I am taking no chances. You hear me?"

I nodded. "So, tell me what you know so far."

Laurent listened in silence as I gave him the run down on what we knew already, which wasn't a lot. Once I was done, he took a deep breath and said. "Now, I will tell you what I know. Paul Lahote isn't to be trusted. When your father told me what had happened, I did some background checks, the type you can't run on him. It turns out he's had several large deposits into several different bank accounts he holds. He'd run up gambling debts a couple of years back that were mysteriously cleared down. I suspect he was linked Aro Volturi, but they have been clever and covered their tracks well. Before Paul came to work for you, he worked for Volturi around the time the debts mounted.

Before I could register my reactions I was on my feet and heading to the door, anger filling every part of my body. The feel of a hand on my shoulder stopped me from leaving. I turned around, ready to react but the determined look on his face told me it was a battle I'd lose.

"Emmett, you will solve nothing by rushing back there, trust me when I say I have my best men on this."

"I'll fucking kill him." I growled.

Laurent nodded, his calm demeanor having some effect on me, but he never let go. "You need to trust me on this. Can you do that?"

Letting out a deep breath, I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to beat theshit out of Paul, getting the answers to what had happened to my brother, but deep down I knew he would tell me nothing. He was possibly the only person who could lead us to the truth, right now, that was the only reason I could think of for him to be still breathing.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I am SO sorry this update has taken this long. I've been busy with life in general, working full time, studying for an exam and also getting my very first original work published. So, it's been a busy and very interesting time for me. I hope that this extra long update makes up for it.

I have more of this done, and today as I was driving in a multistorey carpark I was the only car on a level and I got chills. It reminded me of the setting for the fight scene toward the end of Taken, and I took it as a sign to get this out there. So, here we are! I have no idea if anyone is still interested, or even going to read this, but I will continue as I want to tell this story.

Thanks go out to Leigh Warner for pre-reading and Chocol8lip for her beta skills on this. Love you two ladies x x

13


End file.
